Talk:Netflix
Removals I was just clicking around Netflix Instant, and it looks like a bunch of Henson properties listed here are set to expire this Friday (April 13). These include Construction Site, The Secret Life of Toys, and Fraggle Rock: Animated (but not actual Fraggle Rock). And Mother Goose Stories seems to have disappeared already. My question is - once these titles are removed from the service, should they be removed from this page altogether, or is it worth creating a section of things that were streaming at one time? Of course, it's possible that they'll be renewed (that happens sometimes. I've noticed expiration dates that simply disappeared when that date passed and the item remained. Some Doctor Who episodes, for example.) - Anthony 16:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up, Anthony, for those of us who have the time and inclination to Wiki mine before that. I'd suggest parking anything taken off here on the talk page, since as you say, they are sometimes renewed (and Henson/Lionsgate in particular seem to do so often; Farscape has been on and off) and sometimes it's really just a blip of a few days, other times it can be months (I finally have my second chance to see The Cockeyed Cowboys of Calico County, a goofy 1960s Dan Blocker Western, after it expired in the fall) or permanent (or nearly so, given how the digital marketplace changes). So it's better to take off the main page, but if we have the titles and formatting parked here, it would be easier to reinsert. That's my take. Also check after that date to make sure they really are gone (someone had previously taken some items off the page, I checked back about two days later and they were still there and remained there, so I think it was either a mistake or one of those temporary expirations). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to bring this up, as there's a similar thing going on with The iTunes Store. The Muppet Movie and Muppet Treasure Island aren't available there, and haven't been since the last time I checked earlier in the month, so I'd assume those should be parked on the talk page as well? -- Jon (talk) 19:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think that's the smartest thing. With stuff which *is* commercially available on DVD or Blu-Ray, whether it's re-licensed is perhaps a little more of a question (as opposed to when it's the main means of distribution/profit making at that time, as Henson has done with Time Piece and so on). But parking is wise, easy to do, and makes it easier to reinsert (so we don't lose the images and code, which speaking for myself, if I suddenly saw something re-added, I wouldn't know how to do it from scratch without considerable effort). "Stuff that was available but isn't now" looks sad on an article, but makes sense on talk pages, where it's for our own documentation purposes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:40, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Given the nature of digital distribution, I don't think it's our responsibility to keep an updated tally of what is and isn't currently available. I think it's enough that we document them as we have, with a small amendment stating that the titles have been available from these vendors at some point (but that they may not be at this time... a sort of "check your local listings" disclaimer). —Scott (message me) 20:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I agree, Scott. I just thought it wouldn't hurt to park removals here, for handiness should reinsertion occur. But a disclaimer would also be a good idea (i.e. "availability is subject to change," similar to what we use on the in development tag). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh okay. I wasn't sure what policy was on that kind of stuff. Thanks! -- Anthony 20:46, April 11, 2012 (UTC)